


Tease

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyse knows exactly what his two first mates are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

Sometimes Vyse wondered if the girls thought he could sleep through anything.

Sure, he was a sound sleeper, when he wasn't on his ship - at least to a point. He was also an Air Pirate, and it didn't pay to sleep too well when treasure was around. He might understand if Fina didn't know that, although she'd learned so fast since they'd met her that she probably did know. Aika, though... there was no excuse for her not to know. If she really didn't know, that is.

Not that he minded so much, most of the time. Usually when the girls woke him up, well, it was a pleasant awakening. Very pleasant, as a matter of fact... he would open his eyes slowly, suddenly alert but not sure why yet, and then squeeze them half-shut as he discovered the reason. After all, he wasn't quite sure how Aika or Fina would actually react if they ever caught him awake and staring at them.

Vyse really wasn't very good at keeping his eyes open without letting them look open, but usually he did well enough to keep from diverting their attention to him. He'd watch through his slitted eyes, watch Aika's hair falling in twisted flame-red strands around her face and her onto Fina's bare shoulders. He'd watch them kiss softly and quietly, listen to muffled moans coming so close together that he could never tell which was which as they touched - Fina stroking one of Aika's trim thighs, or Aika pulling Fina's top away for just long enough to kiss her soft, pale breasts....

He knew that he could put a stop to it if he wanted to, if he could manage to bring the subject up one morning without blushing hard enough to make Aika tease him for the rest of the day. But he didn't want to - it was quickly becoming a guilty pleasure for him. He liked to watch the two of them writhing together, watch their faces light up with pleasure. Moons, but they were both so _gorgeous..._

Of course, part of him believed that the girls were just trying to bait him, that they knew that he was awake and watching. Maybe they were wondering how much he could watch without losing control. And sure, maybe someday he'd show them that he could take them by surprise, get them back for all the times they'd ganged up on him - not that he was unhappy about any of them, but fair was fair, after all.

Meanwhile, he didn't mind playing along with their little game. He didn't mind it at all.


End file.
